


Sous l'érable

by Lyla0i



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyla0i/pseuds/Lyla0i
Summary: Matt tente de suivre le cours de ses pensées alors qu'il est allongé sous l'érable. Parviendra-t-il à se relever ? [Event "premier et dernier mots" du forum "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur" sur fanfiction.net] . OS tristounet
Relationships: Kristy Simmons/Matt Simmons





	Sous l'érable

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> J'ai écrit cet texte dans le cadre de l'event "premier et dernier mots" du groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur sur fanfiction.net. Le principe est de proposer des paires de mots aux organisatrices de l'événement qui les répartis ensuite aux participants. Les mots donnés doivent servir de premier et de dernier mot dans un OS. Je suis tombée sur "ERABLE/JOURNEE".
> 
> Je tiens à vous rappeler que je ne possède aucun des personnages, je les emprunte aux auteurs de la série.
> 
> Merci à Nanthana14 (fanfiction.net/u/10072748/) pour ses corrections !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous

"L'érable est en fleurs" songea-t-il alors qu'allongé à l'ombre de cet arbre centenaire, ses pensées dérivaient. Sa femme aurait aimé la couleur de ces fleurs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui en avait pas offert... bien trop longtemps.

Ils n'étaient jamais allés au Canada ensemble réalisa-t-il. Il fallait dire qu'avec cinq enfants, les vacances à l'étranger n'étaient pas monnaie courante !

Un sourire intérieur se dessina dans son esprit, mais n'apparut pas sur son visage. Cependant, il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua son monologue introspectif.

Cinq enfants, cinq merveilleux enfants, il avait été gâté par la vie. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans eux ou sans Kristy... Juriste, femme splendide, indépendante et forte, épouse et mère dévouée, elle était son tout, celle qui l'avait toujours poussé à rentrer chez eux le plus rapidement possible après chaque mission... jusqu'à ce jour.

Les reverrait-il ? S'il ne rentrait pas chez lui cette fois-ci comment Kristy ferait avec les enfants ? Il voulait rentrer, mais là, allongé dans la terre boueuse du Canada, il ne parvenait plus à se lever. La boue qui l'entourait prenait une teinte carmin alors que lui-même perdait progressivement toute couleur.

Que faisait-il là déjà ? Ses pensées se bousculèrent pour remonter le fil des trois derniers jours. Un premier souvenir s'imposa : le briefing, l'avion, sept hommes typés asiatiques avaient été tués à la frontière nord du pays. La suite se fit floue. Leur suspect devait la traverser régulièrement se souvint-il. Le gouvernement canadien leur avait permis d'enquêter sur leur territoire avec une équipe locale... une femme... une course poursuite... un coup de feu... le sol... l'érable...

Curieusement, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, seulement le froid et l'engourdissement qui le gagnaient. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, être entouré des siens et non pas sombrer dans l'inconscience en barbotant dans une flaque de boue et de sang. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, il ne parvenait plus à résister. Une chevelure blonde passa devant ses yeux avant qu'ils ne se ferment. Une dernière pensée traversa son esprit avant qu'il ne s'éteigne. "Kristy"

Le jour se levait à peine lorsque Kristy se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le savait. Elle se leva, et alla faire le tour de ses enfants. Tous dormaient paisiblement dans leur lit. Elle elle était en train de regagner le sien en tentant de se convaincre qu'un cauchemar devait être responsable de ses inquiétudes lorsqu'elle remarqua que son téléphone sonnait.

"Allô" répondit-elle alors que son présentiment se faisait plus fort. "Kristy, c'est Emily."

Il lui sembla qu'une pierre tombait dans son estomac alors même qu'elle n'avait entendu que ces quelques mots. Elle dut s'asseoir précipitemment sur son lit pour ne pas tomber.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Matt ? Est-ce qu'il est...?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche, incapable d'exprimer sa pensée.

"ll est en soins intensifs, à Toronto au Canada. Il est au bloc depuis une heure."

"Je prends le premier avion, j'arrive." Déclara-t-elle en trouvant un regain d'énergie. Elle devait retrouver son mari le plus rapidement possible , sa place était à ses côtés.

"Je t'envoie l'adresse de l'hôpital. Tu peux me joindre à tout moment."

"Merci Emily, tiens-moi au courant."

Tout en appelant ses parents, elle prit son sac et fourra quelques affaires dedans. Elle se sentait prête à abattre une montagne si celle-ci se mettait en travers de son chemin son chemin. Malheureusement, une fois dans l'avion elle n'eut d'autres choix que de rester immobile, d'attendre, de penser, de se faire du soucis, d'imaginer le pire... Cette attente lui déchirait le coeur. Elle avait l'impression que Mart risquait de mourir si elle n'arrivait pas à temps, si elle n'était pas là pour lui rappeler que les enfants avaient besoin de lui, qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'il devait s'accrocher, se battre, vivre et rentrer à la maison. Que se passerait-il si elle n'arrivait pas à temps ? Penserait-il qu'elle l'avait abandonné ?

Le vol, ainsi que le trajet en taxi lui semblèrent durer une éternité. Ce fut les yeux rougis de ne pas avoir su retenir ses larmes et les mains tremblantes d'inquiétude qu'elle retrouva Emily à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Le visage de l'agent était fermé. Le coeur de Kristy se serra en la voyant, était-il trop tard ?

"ll est sorti du bloc. Il est dans le coma. Ils ne savent pas s'il se réveillera, ni quand."

Kristy sentit ses jambes flancher, mais les bras d'Emily s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille avant qu'elle ne tombe. La tête lui tournait, son corps tremblait, ses larmes ne coulaient plus malgré le fait qu'elle aurait aimé pleurer. Cependant, après plusieurs grandes inspirations, elle reprit le contrôle de son corps et suivit Emily jusqu'à la chambre de son amour.

Allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, il semblait dormir. Seul un bandage sur son cou et son épaule gauche montrait que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Le bip bip des machines était rassurant d'un certain point de vue, un signe d'espoir.

JJ se leva du fauteuil à côté du lit et guida gentiment Kristy par la main pour qu'elle y prenne place.

"Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésite pas, on sera juste à côté." Dit la blonde en serrant sa main. Puis, JJ sortit.

Kristy ne regarda pas les autres membres de l'équipe, elle ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de Matt. Elle sentit les différents agents passer derrière elle, lui pressant gentiment l'épaule au passage en signe de soutien et finalement elle entendit la porte se fermer.

Les larmes purent enfin couler et elle se laissa aller à de longs sanglots silencieux. Se saisissant de la main de Matt elle chercha son pouls sous la peau trop pâle dans l'espoir de se réconforter un petit peu. Elle devait y croire, être forte pour lui, pour leur famille.

Elle espérait voir le médecin rapidement pour en savoir plus et qu'il lui dise que l'attente de voir Matt se réveiller ne se compterait qu'en journées...

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour cet OS !
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review !
> 
> À bientôt


End file.
